


Five Nights at Freddy's X Reader Chan!

by XPeroxidePrincessX



Category: FNAF
Genre: Multi, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPeroxidePrincessX/pseuds/XPeroxidePrincessX
Summary: Okay...well, here goes another one of my fanfictions! I can only hope it is as successful as my other one!! And oh, I will continue to update my other fanfiction (AU Sans X Reader Chan). Thank chis for reading! Love ya'll!!





	1. Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about doing a face reveal..what cha'll think?

> Helllloooo, everyone~
> 
> Glad you came to read my humble fanfiction. I am so excited to be beginning a brand new fnaf fanfic, BUT I have no clue how to start! So, I need your help and your requests to set the ball rolling. BUT, BUT! I am beginning high school now, and as you all know, high school is a real pain in the patella. So I won't be able to update either one of my fanfics as soon as I usually do. But thank you all for reading! I look forward to writing for all of you!   
  
Love, 
> 
> DaNerdyOne


	2. Foxy X Night Guard! Female!! Reader: The Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy x the reader..when things start getting a bit...scary.

> _Just close your eyes and it'll all go away._
> 
> Your mother's advice for when you were scared popped into your head. But as you stared down at the screen, you knew there was no chance that when you closed your eyes the "friendly singing animals with a tendency to move around" would go away. 
> 
> _Friendly my arse. _
> 
> You jumped. Was that...singing coming from Pirate's Cove? No, it couldn't be. Unless your memory failed you Foxy didn't sing...but then again, your memory said animatronics didn't move on their own either. Shaking your head, you looked down at the screen, and promptly yelped. 
> 
> _Foxy was right outside the door._
> 
> <strike></strike>You leaped for the close button to the door. Slamming your hand on it, you expected the door to close, but no. The damn thing was jammed! Bonnie must have paid you a little visit when you weren't looking. 
> 
> Fuck a duck. 
> 
> You pressed again...and again..and again, but to no avail. "Goddammit, Foxy! Just leave me alone!" You wailed, scared out of your wits. You closed your eyes tightly, waiting for inevitable death to come along. How long had it been? An hour, two hours? 
> 
> But that didn't matter, because Foxy had yet to jumpscare you. You opened one eye, confused. Why weren't you being stuffed into an animatronic suit yet? 
> 
> Opening both eyes, you looked up at Foxy, and were surprised to see a sheepish grin on his mangled face. 
> 
> "What're you smiling for?" You asked. 
> 
> "Well lassie, I did just save yer life." The fox's voice crackled. He continued to smile down at you, ignoring the look of confusion on your face.
> 
> "But..why?" Your voice came out small. 
> 
> "Because, lass, I-" 
> 
> Was he _blushing_? 
> 
> "Well, I didn't want ter see ya die." 
> 
> You looked down, ashamed for thinking that he was gonna kill you when he was really saving your life. 
> 
> "Truth be told, lassie, I've loved ya since ya only came up ter me knees" 
> 
> You suddenly had a memory flashback, of you sitting cross-legged in Pirate's Cove, no older than five, listening to Foxy tell his amazing pirate's stories. 
> 
> You blinked and came back to reality. 
> 
> "F-foxy?"
> 
> "Yes?"
> 
> You leaped up and hugged the old fox, pulling him in close. You ignored his blush and said, "Foxy! I-I missed you! You were my favorite animatronic!" 
> 
> He kissed the top of your head, and said, "Keep your voice down, before you wake the dead!" He chuckled at some unforeseen joke. 
> 
> "I can't believe it! It's like meeting you again for the first time!" You said, fighting back tears of joy. 
> 
> "I missed-" Foxy paused mid sentence. 
> 
> You stopped crying, and turned your head very slowly, and saw the seven-foot-tall Chica the Chicken. 
> 
> Oh, snap. 
> 
> You nearly freaked. Chica, surely, would kill you now that she'd seen you. Foxy had been a stroke of luck, but Chica was sure to stuff you in an animatronic suit any second. But the universe said nope, and Chica began to fangirl. 
> 
> "OMG! You got a GIRLFRIEND!" Chica shrieked, scooping you up. She smelled faintly like pizza. "Foxy! Who woulda thought." 
> 
> Foxy and you blushed a deep crimson. 
> 
> You said, "Chica, I missed you too!" She gently put you down, still slightly fangirling about Foxy's new "girlfriend." 
> 
> "Whoa. WAIT. I am getting too far ahead of myself! What if you haven't even asked Y/n out yet?!" 
> 
> Foxy turned to you, but before he even had time to open his mechanical jaws, you planted a kiss on his cheek and said, "Yes!" 


	3. A Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

> Otay everyone! It's been such an amazing journey...and...well, I've got a surprise for you all!   
  
IF we can get to 50 views on this fanfic, and 600 views on my Sans X Reader fanfic, I will have a very special drawing to see what my next fanfic will be! 
> 
> Here's how it will work: 
> 
> Rule #1. Do not read the fanfic a hundred times just to get us to the number needed.
> 
> Rule #2. When, or if, we ever get to these numbers, here's how the drawing will work: 
> 
>   * I will put all the names of everyone who comments their username in the comments into a bowl, and draw the name. 
>   * You may only enter your name once. 
>   * Whoever gets drawn will get a very own fanfic written! Whatever fandom, whatever characters, I will write it! 
>   * Failure to comply to these rules will result in disqualification.
> 
> So, help me get the views I've always wanted! 
> 
> Help yourself get the fanfic you've always wanted!  
  

> 
> SPREAD THE WORD! 
> 
> And thank you! 


	5. Time To Draw!

> Alright everyone! 
> 
> We've almost reached our goal for this fanfiction! Now we just gotta reach forty on this one!   
  
  
Hurry guys! I've been itching to start a new fic! 
> 
> Until then, put your name down below to enter the drawing! 
> 
> LATER THAT DAY EDIT:  
  
  
AAAAAH! SIX HUNDRED SEVENTEEN VIEWS! AND FORTY ON MAH OTHER FIC! 
> 
> FLIP THE TABLE! FLIP IT!
> 
> AND START ENTERING NAMES, CAUSE THE DRAWING BEGINS NOW! 


	6. Thank You ALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a big thank you note to everyone who has stuck with me through all my fanfics.

> Dear everyone who stuck with me, 
> 
> As none of you know, I've been going through quite a bit lately. And I just want to thank everyone in my life who has stuck with me through thick and thin, and that includes you guys! I am dead serious. You guys have stuck with me until the very end (which doesn't seem to be approaching, thank God) and I hope you all continue to stick with me. I love all of you (as weird as that is to hear from a stranger who is simply your literary slave--just kidding, just kidding!) 
> 
> I wish you all the best of luck with life and all the things that come with it. You guys have most certainly inspired me, and I wish for all of you to find someone who inspires you. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all. 
> 
> <I know I said this would be a big thank you note, but sometimes the biggest surprises come in the littles packages.> 
> 
> Yours truly, 
> 
> TokyoPrincess. 
> 
> PS. 
> 
> I now have social media! Continue to support me and get updates on my fanfics at Facebook (Yuri Kamahaki) and on Roleplay.me (ChibiNekoJustice). 


	7. I'M BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOO

HELLO EVERYBODY!  
HAPPY TO SEE ME AFTER MY LONG-ASS HIATUS? 

I'M GLAD TO SEE ME TOO!

SO...

I started a new account. CreampuffBaroness. Check it out.

A lot of...well, a lot of not so good shit has happened lately. I won't go into details. But...I'm sorry to all of you, for leaving like that and never even going to Wattpad. I was in a very dark corner and I needed some time. I hope you all understand. 

Thank you all so much for waiting patiently, but I WILL NOT USE THIS ACCOUNT. I WILL BE USING CREAMPUFFBARONESS FROM NOW ON.

May you all have a good day.


End file.
